lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dickie Stabler
Kathy Stabler Maureen Stabler Kathleen Stabler Elizabeth Stabler Elliot Stabler, Jr. Bernadette Stabler Joseph Stabler |status = Alive |last = "Turmoil" }} Richard "Dickie" Stabler (born February 21, 1993) is the third born child of Detective Elliot Stabler and Kathy Stabler. His siblings are Maureen, Kathleen, his twin sister Elizabeth, and Elliot Jr. History He and his twin sister were born in 1993. They turned eight during spring 2001 ( : "Countdown"), and were sixteen in Season 11. Unknown to his father, he preferred to be called Richard by his friends, at least according to Mrs. Newsome, the mother of Dickie's best friend Shane Newsome ( : "Turmoil"). In the episode "Uncivilized", Elliot, who had just been handling a case of an eight-year-old boy being murdered while riding a bike, panics when he doesn't find Dickie at their family picnic and when Maureen tells him that Dickie is playing ball. He runs to find Dickie and is immensely relieved to find to find him safe. Elliot also gives a speech to Dickie's first-grade class about his career and ways to protect themselves from being victimized by child molesters. In the episode "Game", Dickie is the one to point out the similarity between the murder case that was being handled by the SVU and a video game. In the episode "Lunacy", it is revealed that Dickie was named after his father's hero, astronaut Dick Finley. Dickie is also exposed to a gun attack when Elliot brings him to meet his namesake. Elliot immediately pushes him to safety under a table. When Elliot apologizes for this later at home, Dickie is cool about it and does not mind the experience. It is Dickie's statement "I'd do anything to get there" about being a famous astronaut that leads Elliot to suspect and catch Finley, the real murderer. Social Life Richard "Dickie" Stabler claims in one episode that he really didn't have much of a social life, due to the fact that his dad is a cop/detective, so therefore, this resulted in him being in a closed shell. Notes * Elliot and Dickie are very close, even though in one episode, they were in a fight about Dickie wanting to join the military and Elliot wouldn't allow it because he was still a minor. * In the Season 8 episode "Scheherazade", Dickie chooses Michael as his confirmation name, as Michael is the Patron Saint of Cops. * Dickie is named after his father's former hero. * Dickie is the only one of his siblings to share the same screen with his brother Eli ( : "Turmoil"). His sister Katleen was in the same episode as Eli in "Swing", but she never shared a scene with him other than Kathy being pregnant with him while she protested about her community service assignment ( : "Alternate", Season 9). * Dickie has the second highest episode count among his siblings, appearing in 17 episodes. He is surpassed only by his sister Kathleen, who has appeared in 22 episodes. His sisters Maureen and Elizabeth have appeared in 13 episodes respectively while his brother Eli has appeared in 5 episodes. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (7 seasons, 17 episodes): **Season 1: "A Single Life" • "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Hysteria" • "Wanderlust" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Uncivilized" • "Nocturne" **Season 2: "Countdown" **Season 5: "Home" **Season 6: "Birthright" • "Contagious" • "Game" **Season 8: "Scheherazade" • "Annihilated" • "Pretend" **Season 10: "Lunacy" **Season 11: "Turmoil" Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Assailants Category:Vigilantes Category:Harassment Victims Category:Witnesses